Cookie Crossing
- | characters = Tiffi | champion = Bubble Brigadier | new = N/A | released = | difficulty = Insanely hard | previous = Minty Meadow (Episode 64) | next = Soda Swamp (Episode 66) }} Due to the great number of levels which are hard to pass, it is available to be voted as the hardest episode in the game. Story Before episode: Tiffi finds the forest that's something fizzy, so she crosses the bridge and goes to the forest. After episode: Nothing happens. New things *Nothing new is added. Levels Cookie Crossing is an extremely hard episode. It has five somewhat hard-hard levels: 952, 953, 955, 958 and 964, six very hard levels: 951, 954, 959, 960, 962 and 963, and one insanely hard level: 957, (951 is also insanely hard on mobile platforms as it hasn't been nerfed). Overall, it's much harder than the previous episode, Minty Meadow. Like Fizzy Falls, all the ingredient levels are problematic in this episode. |mostfun = Level 965}} |somewhat easy = 2|medium = |somewhat hard = 1|hard = 4|very hard = |insanely hard = |variable = 0}} } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |98,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery TabberCSS Story= Ep65-1.png Ep65-2.png|Cookie Crossing background Cookie Crossing-bg Animating.gif|Cookie Crossing background (animation) |-| Levels= Level 951 Reality nerfed.png|Level 951 - |link=Level 951 Level 952 Reality.png|Level 952 - |link=Level 952 Level 953 Reality before.png|Level 953 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 953 Level 953 Reality after.png|Level 953 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 953 Level 954 Reality.png|Level 954 - |link=Level 954 Level 955 Reality.png|Level 955 - |link=Level 955 Level 956 Reality.png|Level 956 - |link=Level 956 Level 957 Reality.png|Level 957 - |link=Level 957 Level 958 Reality.png|Level 958 - |link=Level 958 Level 959 Reality.png|Level 959 - |link=Level 959 Level 960 Reality buffed.png|Level 960 - |link=Level 960 Level 961 Reality.png|Level 961 - |link=Level 961 Level 962 Reality.png|Level 962 - |link=Level 962 Level 963 Reality Buffed.png|Level 963 - |link=Level 963 Level 964 Reality Buffed.png|Level 964 - |link=Level 964 Level 965 Reality.png|Level 965 - |link=Level 965 |-| Champion title= Bubble Brigadier.png|Champion title |-| Icon= Cookiecrossing.png|Episode icon Trivia *The bridge in the episode pathway resembles that from Bubblegum Bridge, and another in the episode background resembles that from Marshmallow Mountains. **On web version, the pathway between levels 959 and 960 lies on the bridge over a river. On mobile devices however, the bridge is placed in a blank area with nothing beneath. *If you look at the background closely, there is Odus on the left side. *This is the continuation of the previous episode. *This is the first time that an episode from Reality reuses all words already used in Dreamworld (this episode reuses the first word 'cookie' from Cookie Cabana, and the second word 'crossing' from Crazy Crossing). *This episode breaks the trend of having released in a two-week span, because the gap between the release is 7 days. **This is one of the episodes which breaks the trend of episodes being released after a gap two weeks. Another episode with this trait is Cereal Sea (also released one week after the release of Wafer Windmill whereas all the episodes before that are released after two weeks). *This is the 22nd episode in a row in which there is no text in the story. *Timed levels reappear in this episode, after four episodes of absence. *This episode contains a Hell's Cluster at the start of the episode. *This is the fourth episode in Reality that does not need tickets to go on to the next episode. *This is the second episode that UFOs have been absent. *This is the fourth episode in a row without any candy frogs. *The release date of this episode was close to "World Day for Cultural Diversity for Dialogue and Development" (May 21). Category:World Twelve Category:Released Episodes of 2015 Category:Reality episodes Category:Insanely hard episodes